RWBY:The Universal Union
by The Rookie 545
Summary: Two years ago the Combine invaded. In just seven hours they established control. Each day that passes just makes things worse. The numbers of humans and faunes decline day by day, resistance is scattered, @nd they are picking Remnant to its bones. The only hope, the words of Vortiguants that the actions of one will be the downfall of the Combine.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. The Half Life games were made by Valve.**

Now where do I start? From the beginning? Very well. Over two years ago they arrived, they call themselves the Universal Union, otherwise known as the Combine. They did not come in peace, no, they came for our world, for its resources. As for how they for here, a portal opened up at Beacon Academy and they came through it. Swarms of them. Machines, or Synths as I have learned they are called, were the main force.

We defended ourselves, but in less than an hour our defenses were crushed. They took prisoners to their world, if they even have a world, and the rest of us were hunted down or captured.

Soon the other kingdoms fell, the whole ordeal was over in less than seven hours. They didn't kill us all. Jacques Schnee was the one who, in a sense, saved us all. The Combine found him willing to cooperate and used him as a interpreter for their intentions.

They made him the "leader" of Remnant, but he is just a puppet who always does as they ask. But let me get onto the more important matter.

The Suppression field.

This field blocks our ability to reproduce, which is a clear attempt to kill us slowly. When the Combine learned of our worlds unique property they used the field to block it as well. That unique property is aura. The Combine learned how to use their field to null our auras and as a result it also blocked out our semblances. In short no one on Remnant can use aura.

In the end all our lives changed. Martial Law is a common thing now. Combine have outposts all over Remnant and the more we sit by and wait the more our numbers go down. They do random raids and execute or take away people for the smallest "crimes". The Combine have made their base at Beacon, what was left of it really. It's called the Citadel and has become the personal home of Jacques Schnee and his family.

Not long after they took over the Combine set up Civil Protection, which composes of "normal" humans and faunas. Yet by all accounts most of them are brainwashed and drugged with something that keeps them from sleeping. They are just as cruel as the Combine.

But you must be asking what became of the Atlas Military or the White Fang? Allow me to answer those as best as I can.

The White Fang still exists though they are one of the most hunted groups in Remnant. From what I have heard they make use of guerrilla tactics though they are rarely successful. Last I heard they are lead by a Adam Taurus and consist only of Faunas. Their current whereabouts are unknown.

As for the Atlas Military well most of them are Overwatch soldiers (Not the game). The transhuman Combine soldiers. But James Ironwood, and a number of his men, still exist as normal soldiers. As far as I can tell they unwillingly serve the Combine as conscripts, they are of lower rank than even Civil Protection. Why the Combine have done this I cannot say, maybe it's an attempt to show that you can keep your humanity or stay a faunas if you serve them. Though I have no doubts that they will eventually turn the remaining Atlas forces into Overwatch soldiers or even worse.

As for the schools they have all been shut down and are the main bases of the Combine. Thankfully the Combine haven't learned learned about the maidens or the Relics. For now they seem content with draining our world of all it's resources and Dust.

Now I know what you are asking, what about the Grimm? Well no one has seen them since the Combine invaded. With all the panic they attacked but the Combine put them down quickly. Rumors say they captured a number and are experimenting on them.

As for Her, I cannot say.

But putting that aside some people have managed to escape and hide from the Combine. They are a resistance of sorts if not scattered and loosely organized. No effective resistance can be formed as the Combine are quick to crush and severe our means of escape.

But with the Combine came allies, the Vortigaunts. Now they may seem strange at first but like us they have been enslaved and seek to end the Combine. They say that soon a savior will arise, his actions in his world will be our moment to strike, so they say.

They call him the Freeman.

This has given us hope. However it is important to note that with the Vortigaunts came uninvited guests. Headcrabs, Antlions, and many other creatures. The Vortigaunts told us what these creatures are called just to clarify. The Combine don't seem to want to be rid of these creatures as they have made use of them. They bombed the island of Patch with headcrabs. It was a warning. If they find you you suffer a fate worse than death.

After only two years the Combine have established a foothold in our world. Our only hope is to survive long enough to form a plan. I have sent a good friend undercover into the Civil protection ranks. His actions have allowed us to slowly gather up those that can fight. As well as rescue many others.

Now unfortunately that is all I can say, I have much business to attend to. Much planning to do. Until we can talk again.

* * *

 **I am back.**

 **This story will be updated soon.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. The Half Life games belong to Valve.**

* * *

 _Ruby walked slowly to the trains, around her were many others walking to the trains. All of which around her age. At her side stood Yang who was holding Rubys' hand. All around them were Civil Protection who were either standing behind the fences that were corralling them to the trains. Their static masks watched them all as they moved, unflinching._

 _Some were in small towers behind the fences, some in the fence area but standing by the fences with stun batons, and some were in small towers with pistols. No one talked or made a noise. The only noise that could be heard were footsteps and the occasional radio chatter from the CPs (civil protection). It was dark, with the only noise being footsteps, murmuring, radio chatter, and the trains as they prepared to leave._

 _Ruby found it hard not to let her eyes wander. Normally she would have been everywhere, asking the CPs about their weapons. But that was before all this happened. Now she just did was she was told and followed the rules. They didn't seem to care if you were young, they would beat you senseless. But they at least gave a few more chances to the young, or so she heard._

" _Hey." Ruby jumped a little when Yang spoke. She was thinking a lot. She turned her head to look at Yang who was smiling, or at least trying to smile._

" _We'll be okay." She said as they walked to the train doors, Ruby looked down then looked back up at her with a smile. Some CPs were directing people as to which train they were to get on. A line was formed but it was going down quickly as one after the other people were put on trains. Ruby felt a little relieved when she saw there were no Combine trains, she knew that when people went on those ones they never came back._

 _The line moved quickly and soon Ruby and Yang were at the train doors, two trains were across from each other on opposite sides._

" _Hold it." There was a CP in front of them with a baton at his side. He looked at the two and seemed to think. Then he pointed at Ruby._

" _You there." He said pointing at the train to the right._

" _You." He pointed at Yang then Ruby felt her heart break. "There." He pointed at the train on the left. She didn't know how long they stood there, but it was long enough that the CP got angry._

" _I said move!" He raised the baton and activated it causing sparks to fly from the top._

" _No." Yang spoke with a very clear tone of defiance._

 _The officer raised a hand to his helmet and spoke. "Non compliance, keep officers on standby." He lowered his hand back to his side. Ruby heard steps and to her shock guns cocking._

" _Move." He said and the whole station became quiet. There were CPs all around them. Then the one in front raised his baton and went for Yang. Before it made contact she grabbed his arm with hers and used the momentum of the swing to twist and throw him into one of the others. Ruby was in the middle of this and was knocked back and on fell on her side. She hit her head and everything was a blur, every sound distant._

" _11-99! Get her!" She didn't see what was happening clearly but the sounds were enough for her._

 _She heard punches, grunts, stun sticks, but no gunshots thankfully. Then she heard a flatline._

" _10-00!" Then she heard the gunshot._

* * *

Ruby woke with a jump and a yell as she fell out of the seat she was sitting in. She fell face first onto the cold hard ground with a groan.

"Ow." She said and felt someone help her up.

"Nice going." She heard two girls talking, one of them were helping her up.

"Hey that wasn't my fault, the train hit a bump or something and knocked my case on the ground." Ruby figured that's what woke her up from that nightmare. There wasn't a gunshot, she had to remember that. There were a lot of CPs trying to get Yang but never a shot.

"Hey you okay?"

She looked up to see two people, a faunes with rabbit ears and the other, who appeared to be human, with sunglasses.

It took her a moment to find her words.

"Y- Yeah. Just a nightmare." She said stuttering a bit. The one with the glasses looked her over then spoke.

"Well kid, welcome back to reality. A true nightmare." The one with rabbit ears looked at her with a frown.

"Coco!" She said.

"Hey, just telling the truth Vel."

"Not cool."

The two bickered then this Vel helped Ruby back into her seat.

"Forgive Coco, she doesn't really think before she speaks."

"I heard that."

"I know."

Ruby looked at the two for a moment, Coco had turned her back to them and appeared to be looking outside the trains windows. Vel was sitting across from her.

"It's alright, it's the truth after all. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you Ruby, I'm Velvet Scarlatina. She's Coco Adel and she's well…" She leaned forward and whispered. "Almost always like this. She is just mad because she can't accessorize."

Ruby looked at Coco and she seemed to be angry.

"I understand." Ruby said and that was the truth. She use to wear a red hood and cloak. But when the Combine took over they made everyone wear the same clothes, some accessories they took exceptions too but not all.

"Hey, we're here." Coco said and Ruby looked out the window behind her to see a place she never thought she would see again.

Vale.

She had been to so many places and was put to work. Dust mines, cleaning, and even put in factories. She still had memories of the Crementor factories. She shuddered at the thought. Normally she would have been happy being so close to home, to Patch. But then she remembered the bombing or "shelling" as she heard others call it. The Combine shelled the whole island with these capsules full of these things called Headcrabs. Ruby and Yang were not exactly on the island when it happened, they were actually trying to escape.

Ruby closed her eyes tightly as she recalled the painful memory. That was the last she saw her dad.

"Hey Ruby you okay?" Velvets voice brought her back to reality. She turned around with a sad expression on her face and looked at the floor.

"Yeah, it's just hard seeing all this. Especially since I lived near Vale before all this happened."

Coco cut in.

"Well kid better get used to it. This is home now, at least until they relocate us again."

The train pulled to a stop and shortly afterward the doors open.

"Time to go." Coco said and picked up a suitcase, Ruby saw Velvet do the same and stand up. Ruby picked up her case which was next to her and stood up as while. Not a lot of people were on the train, just Ruby, Coco, Velvet, and a few others.

Ruby found herself with Coco and Velvet, well walking with them at least.

They made their way off the train. Ruby heard something to her left and looked only to then see a blinding white light. She immediately knew what it was.

"Ugh, I hate those things." She rubbed her eyes and they cleared. Looking up she saw one of those Scanner machines. It beeped then flew away.

"Don't we all." Coco said. "Come on we gotta go before they throw a fit." She said bobbing her head to the CPs near the exit. Ruby nodded and walked down a few stairs. A CP stood in the walkway between the trains. He pointed at them with his stun baton.

"Cases their now." He pointed at a case rack. Ruby looked at the rack and just did what she was told. She walked over to it and placed her case on the rack. Velvet and Coco did the same.

"Move along." He said. Ruby did just that.

She walked past him as did the others. They made their way to a revolving door and went through it.

They came to a wide large room with fences, cameras, CPs, and other citizens. A large monitor was on the other end of the room with Jacques Schnee on it. Like all other cities Ruby had been to he was always making announcements. He went from the face of hope in the beginning to the face of evil today. They came just as he was finishing one of his welcoming ceremonies.

"-am certain you will all find things difficult, that is those of you that once called Vale home. But these changes are purely for the betterment of our worl-"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah." Ruby jumped upon hearing Coco at her side. She turned and looked at Coco to see her using her hand to openly mimic his words.

"Coco!" Velvet appeared behind Coco with a very scared expression. "If the CPs see you there is no telling what they will do!" Her answer was to take off her glasses and looked at Ruby and Coco with a very edgy look. Then she spoke in a low tone.

"Oh please it is the same thing everywhere we go. Always saying that this is best for our world. When we all know what is going on."

Velvet responded in a low tone as well.

"Yes we all know, but all that we can do now is survive."

Ruby looked around and saw that some CPs took notice to them. They were starting to chatter on their radios.

"Uh, guys we should move and stop talking. Cause they are looking at us." This made Velvet and Coco both stop whispering and stand up.

Coco responded quickly.

"Lets go, the sooner we get a apartment the sooner we can talk." Ruby then heard Velvet mutter something. It sounded like she said if we get placed in the same apartment.

Ruby walked along a fence which had a few turns in it and at the end there was a short line. Beyond that was a small checkpoint with CPs and camera turrets. To the left Ruby saw a train but this was one of those Combine trains. She knew the rumors, when you got on that train you never came back. As far as anyone could tell whether or not you got on that train was utterly random.

"Next." The crackle of CP chatter brought her back to reality.

Only a few more people and then she had to go, she felt her heart pounding in her chest. There had been a few close calls in the past, like the time when a person behind her got sent to the train.

"Ruby." A voice cut through her train of thoughts causing her to jump a little. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head and saw Velvet. "You okay?" She asked.

"Ye-yeah. Just being back at Vale is stirring up old memories." That was partly true, being back at Vale did bring up old memories. But it was just the train that was mostly getting to her. When the person ahead of Ruby was allowed to pass and it was her turn she became a little bit rigid and found herself unwilling to move. But she knew that if she didn't she would probably be taken away.

"Move it!" One of the CPs, now right by the gate entrance, smashed his stun stick against the metal creating a loud and bright electric shock. Ruby eeped and stumbled back a little but was caught by Velvet who afterwards helped her regain Rubys balance. She muttered a small thank you and then after a few hesitant moments, and the CPs visibly growing impatient, she stepped into the checkpoint in a rather slow manner.

Ruby didn't realize it at first but she was actually holding her breath. She started to breath as she walked but then she heard the camera turrets deploy and snap pics.

Ruby froze and out of instinct she raised her hands and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to expect but she heard Velvet and Coco gasp behind her. Ruby was expecting either a bullet or a stun stick but neither came. She opened her eyes to see the CPs had their stun sticks up and their pistols, the camera turrets were deployed, and the chain link gate doors closed.

"Hold it! Keep your hands up!" One CP yelled then went to his comm someone spoke to him, after a few seconds he looked back at her then spoke.

"Citizen, look at the camera." He said and pointed at the camera turret up to the right. Ruby silently and slowly did so while keeping her hands up.

"Keep looking until told otherwise." The CP continued then put his hand back on the side of his mask to talk into his comm. His words were inaudible but Ruby didn't dare make any kind of move and just kept looking at the camera. She didn't know what her face looked like at the moment, maybe it was scared or sad or even pleading.

Then a few seconds later the camera turret light turned green and then went back to surveying the area.

"Alright move along." Ruby turned her head back to the CPs to see that they all lowered their weapons and went back to their positions. Ruby stood their for a second then lowered her hands and then walked through the second gate which would put her through the checkpoint. Yet the whole time she could feel the eyes of the CPs watching her. She didn't know what happened but when the CPs suspected something she knew that it would be bad.

Beyond the gate the building continued at a corner. Ruby looked back just in time to see Velvet walk through the checkpoint unhindered, though Ruby swore she saw her rabbit ears quivering a little.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Velvet said as she neared Ruby.

"Yeah, but I wonder why they made me look at the camera." Ruby tried to sound relieved but inside her head was thinking of all the worst case scenarios.

"Who knows." Cocos voice cut in who suddenly appeared behind Velvet who jumped and turned around. But Coco kept talking. "Let's go, we shouldn't linger anywhere near them." Coco said as she walked ahead of the two. Ruby looked to Velvet then the two followed silently.

Some turns here and there and the three made it the exit, which was in a large essentially empty room. A single CP stood at the door and watched the three as they approached. The three looked at each other for a moment and quickly opened the door only to let in blinding sunlight.

Ruby shielded her eyes and stepped through the doors. When her eyes adjusted she lowered her hand and looked around, they were at the residential district were the river split in two. It hardly looked like the Vale she used to know. There were no cars of any kind, just people and Faunus walking around. And at almost every road were one of those really advanced checkpoints, the ones with the weird shield door. Also every now and then there was one of those huge monitors with Jacques Schnee in it, who was still announcing his greeting from earlier. But it was obvious that no one was listening.

But the one thing that stood out the most was Beacon in the distance, it's position was only revealed by the seemingly hightless Citadel. The Combines base of operations on Remnant and the place where the portal opened two years ago.

Ruby found it hard to think that in just two years so much had changed. But her thoughts were interrupted by a zap behind them. She didn't need to turn around to know that the CP was getting impatient with the three of them just standing by the door.

In silence the Ruby, Velvet, and Coco walked away. But Ruby knew the drill, once they got to a new city they would have to find a registration center so that they would be able to get a place to stay.

As they walked Ruby saw the occasional CP patrolling and some in towers with SMGs. The occasional Scanner flew around taking pictures of people seemingly at random. Of course it wasn't exactly peaceful. As the three walked they came across the occasional apartment raid or random citizen inspection all done by CPs. Sometimes the occasional beaten up citizen would pass by and a gunshot or screams in the distance.

"Over there." Coco pointed and Ruby looked to see a small registration center. A few CPs stood around with stun sticks and pistols. There was a single window with a CP behind it whose arms were crossed.

"Come on." Coco said a hand on her hip. "The sooner we register the sooner we get to rest."

"Okay." Velvet said and Ruby nodded. Coco led the way, Ruby behind her, and Velvet in last.

There was a yellow line which Coco had to stop at and wait to be called.

"Forward." The CP said and it was one of those rare female CPs. Coco stepped forward.

"Name and Citizen number." Coco gave her name and number. The CP began to type into a unseen computer or terminal for a few seconds. Then looked back up.

"Apartment 27 of building 15." Coco nodded silently and then walked away. Ruby followed her with her eyes to see her stop, turn, and cross her arms while she waited.

"Next."

Ruby stepped forward.

"Name and Citizen number." She said her name and number and the CP started to type into a terminal while looking down.

"Apartment 27 of building 15." Ruby sighed in relief that she at least got the same apartment as Coco. But this was strange, as far as Ruby knew only married people were allowed to stay together. At least for a time, which was short.

"Move along." The desk CP asked waving her hand to the side. Ruby did so and went to stand by Coco who gave her a small quick smile.

"Next." Velvet steppes forward, her ears quivering a little, and the same process was done. Yet Velvet got the same room and building as Ruby and Coco. Something was up for sure. Ruby even saw the two CP guards look at each other silently before resuming looking around. If they were puzzled as well than Rubys suspicions only grew.

After they were pointed in the direction of their building by a CP who then told them to move they set off.

"That was strange." Coco said, her glasses suddenly on.

"Yeah, the odds of us all getting the same building and room are small." Ruby cut in as she walked between the two.

"Could it be a setup or something?" Velvet asked.

"We haven't done anything wrong, why would it be a setup?" Ruby asked looking between the two.

"Do they really need a reason?" Coco cut suddenly. "Civil Protection doesn't even need a reason, they just do." Ruby knew that much was true.

A short walk later and they arrived, they stayed silent the rest as they all felt anxious. The feel of the building just made it worse. Not really rundown just quiet, then again most citizen places were quiet. No telling if this was a set up or just luck. So they acted cautious and got to the second floor. Some of the rooms they passed had no doors and there was even bullet holes and what looked to be small puddles of dried blood. Luckily their room had a door and a number.

But when Coco tried to open it the door was locked. She looked back at Ruby and Velvet who shrugged. Then Coco, after a moment of hesitation, knocked. There was a loud groan from inside then a shout. And apperently someone was having a conversation.

"Neo get that please! Don't look at me like that, I was sleeping. Just go get it."

Not even a second afterwards the door opened slightly and a face appeared, one eye was brown and pink and one half of her hair was pink and the other brown.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **It has been too long. Just had to post something to show that I was still here. Also to all who said Qrow was narrating... yes and no. You will undertand in a couple of chapters give or take. That is all.**

 **Now my beta reader up and vanished, don't know if he is in a area affected by a storm or something. But decided to post this now as it has been a while since I DocXd him. Other than that nothing to say.**

 **Until next time! (Hopefully soon)**


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. The Half life games were made by Valve.

* * *

Ruby, Coco, and Velvet all sat on a couch across from their roommates. The man with orange hair that covered one eye who was called Roman and the girl who had half brown and pink hair, as well as eyes, who was called Neo.

The two sat in chairs.

Ruby was between Coco and Velvet.

The five sat in silence before Roman started things off.

"So… welcome to our apartment. Bathrooms over there, kitchen there, and... well that's it."

Ruby wasn't really sure what to make of Roman so far. He certainly gave off a friendly first impression.

"So… Roman." Coco began. Roman gave her a look that said 'yeah'? "How long have you been here?"

"Hmm… Neo how long has it been?" He looked over to the girl who pursed her lips and seemed to think. Then she shrugged.

"Did you drink the water?" Velvet suddenly said. A worried look on her face. It was a matter of debate but almost everyone believed the Combine did something to the water. Some people just walked around muttering random things and others just had a glazed expression.

"Water? Oh no, no, no. After all we all know the rumors. Speaking of water you all just missed rations. So I am afraid you will have to wait till dusk."

All three of the girls groaned. And at that moment Rubys stomach grumbled. Even though the rations they got tasted terrible and there was little in the packs they all undoubtedly learned to just eat it.

"Well first things first. Ladies, where are you all going to sleep? Cause there are not enough beds. Would ask for more but you all know the CPs."

Ruby looked to Coco and Velvet who both looked at her than each other without answer.

"Well we have to get something organized. Cause we don't want a incide-" There was a series of knocks on the door. Loud and forceful ones.

Roman looked to Neo who nodded.

"Girls." Roman stood up. "Follow Neo." Neo got up and walked past them and then stopped at a doorway.

"Why?" Velvet asked, a edge to her voice.

"In case things get… hectic." Roman walked out of the room and to the kitchen were the entrance was.

Neo tapped on the wall getting everyone's attention. After a few seconds of consideration the three got up and walked into the room. Neo entered the room before motioning everyone to get back up against the wall by a closet. After some hesitation the three did so.

They heard another few loud knocks on the door two rooms away. Then they heard Roman open the door. Faintly Ruby could hear Roman talking.

"Hey I need more time. I have nothing for yo- What the?" Ruby heard the sound of plastic being moved. "I don't understand, why are you-"

Then came the unmistakable radio chatter of a CP and Ruby felt her heart skip a beat. Was there already a apartment raid? Was it because of them? Ruby felt sweat on her face. But the words that followed were… strange.

"Shut up and take the rations." Was all this CP said. Then footsteps could be heard walking away.

Roman called out again. "But we didn't-"

A door slammed and Roman stopped he came into the bedroom holding ration packs.

"Hey ladies. It looks like you are getting lunch after all."

* * *

They ate in the kitchen in silence. It had only been about 10 minutes since the CP arrived and left. Roman said that the CP just gave Roman the rations without hesitation.

Ruby, Coco, and Velvet sat at the Table while Roman and Neo leaned against a wall.

"Have you been 'good citizens'? I hear that is the only way to get extra rations." Coco asked before munching on a ration bar.

"Hmm? Oh no. Not really. We just do what they tell us. It's really the best way to survive this world now."

"You got that right." Coco commented after swallowing her ration.

"Any idea why they gave us this food then?" Ruby asked in between bites. She was just happy to have food, even if it did taste bad, but was curious as to why they got it.

"None. Could be anything really Ruby. Or maybe they are getting soft on us." Roman said with a sneer on the last bit.

"Soft?" Coco said, smiling as well. "The day they get soft is the day I find and join the resistance."

"Coco!" Velvet suddenly spoke in a low and cautious tone. "You know that the CPs arrest people for simply talking like that." Velvet was shifting her eyes around the room and her rabbit ears were down and quivering in fear.

"Oh relax Vel. Ruby won't rat us out nor will these two." Coco and everyone else looked to Roman and Neo. "Right?"

"Of course." Roman had a smug look on his face. "After all if I did then we would all be taken away for questioning. And none of us want that."

Ruby nodded and Coco said yeah while Velvet, still slightly quivering, nodded silently.

"Now then back to our last discussion." Roman began and everyone, save Neo, looked at him. "Where are you all going to sleep?"

"Oh… right." Ruby said. They still had that to sort out.

/

The night was not exactly quiet. In the distance there were Hunter Choppers flying around and the never ending speeches of Jacques Schnee.

Ruby sighed as she laid on the couch. The rest of the day had gone quietly in the apartment as soon as the sleeping arrangements were settled. Ruby got the couch, Coco laid just across from her by the wall, and Velvet took to laying near the windows. Roman was kind enough to give them blankets pillows. But after that nothing really happened.

Thing is there was not much of anything to talk about. No one really wanted to talk about the time before all… this. And no one really had much to say on themselves or… anything.

Ruby laid flat on her back and put her hands behind her head. She was just looking at the ceiling and thinking. About what? Well anything really. Mainly Patch and what Vale used to look like. But in order to suppress old memories she thought about other things.

However her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden flash and click making Ruby gasp. Sitting up she looked out the window and saw a scanner floating out their window. Scowling she laid back down and closed her eyes. Seconds later the Scanner could be heard floating away. Probably to take more pics Ruby thought.

Eventually sleep took her.

* * *

"Wake the snorer up would ya? She's drooling all over the couch."

"On it Roman."

Ruby felt the blanket that covered her get suddenly pulled off. But she was only semi awake and still drowsy.

"Ugh… Yang please just five more minutes." She buried her face in couch and tried to go back to sleep.

She then heard Roman. "Neo if you would."

Ruby felt someone grab her legs and yank her off the couch. She stood up immediately upon hitting the cold hard floor.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She said quickly and she was immediately greated by Neos smug look as she then walked to the kitchen.

"Was that necessary Roman?" Velvet said from off to the side.

"Well if the little drool mouth won't wake up in time for morning rations then we could just leave her." Roman said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Whatever." Coco said putting on her sunglasses. She stopped by the door to the kitchen. "Come on you two or we will miss rations." She walked into the kitchen and out of site.

Ruby quickly followed as did Velvet. But the two stayed a distance behind the rest. All throughout the apartment people were getting up and heading out to get rations. Some were grouchy and others looked scared. Just another typical day under Civil Protection.

"Hey Ruby." Velvet said and Ruby turned to face her. She looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned someone when you woke up. Yang I think the name was." Ruby felt a bit uncomfortable. She never really talked about her sister, and now she had gotten herself into this mess it would seem. "Might I ask who this Yang was? You don't have to answer if you don't have to."

Now Ruby didn't know what to do. She didn't like to talk about the past but if she didn't say something then she might look rude or something. Reluctantly she began to talk.

"Yang was… my sister."

"Oh.. I see... "

Now there was awkward silence. Very awkward silence. But Ruby decided to continue.

"She was my older sister. Two years older than me. She was a bit of a tomboy and really liked her hair."

Velvet smiled a little but didn't press the conversation on her sister. Not like they had a chance really.

"You two, move!" A CP was at the stairs and had a stun baton. He was pointing at the stairs. Silently Ruby and Velvet avoided eye contact with the CP, bowed their heads, and walked to and down the stairs.

Coco was leaning by the door to the building with her sunglasses off. Roman and Neo were not in sight

"About time you two caught up." She got off the wall. "Come one Roman and Neo went ahead of us." She said and set off.

Ruby and Velvet followed silently.

Not so much out of a awkward silence. But more out of fear. If CPs so much as saw you whisper to someone they would take you away. Or so the rumors go.

They made it the ration station. And as expected there was a huge line. Roman and Neo where somewhere in the middle.

CPs were everywhere as were Scanners who just did their usually annoying thing by take pictures of people.

Ruby, Coco, and Velvet all got in line and where near the end of the line. Now all they could do is wait silently.

But Ruby noticed something odd. The CPs seemed rather interested in their little group as were the Scanners. The Scanners all hovered around them for a few seconds, took a picture, and then flew off. The CPs just seemed to stare at then and chatter on their radios before looking away.

It all felt… bad, to Ruby. And from the looks of it Coco and Velvet noticed these things as well. Velvet seemed to be quivering and her ears were down in fear. Coco looked to be glancing around a lot.

This wasn't good. Ruby had seen enough since this all began to know when to trust your feelings.

"Next!" Ruby jumped a little. She didn't even realize that she was next. Glancing off to the side she saw the others were waiting for her.

Ruby stepped forward.

"Name and citizen number."

She gave them. Thankfully unlike the incident at registration this didn't take long. The pack was given to her.

"Next!"

She stepped out of the way and walked over to the others.

"Spaced out there a little?" Roman asked as he, already having opened his ration pack, chewed on... whatever it is they got in these packs.

"Yeah… just… tired is all."

"Then don't stay up late again." Roman said.

"Wait…." Ruby began, she noticed something about what he said. "How did you know I was up late?"

Roman answered quickly. "You groaned last night kiddo. It woke me up." He said. Before anyone could question him he just turned and walked back to the apartment. Neo right behind him.

"That was… weird." Coco said watching the two as they walked.

"We shouldn't stay here too long." Velvet started then continued in a whisper. "They are still watching us." She glanced over to the side and Ruby saw CPs watching them.

"Right. Let's go." Ruby said before walking back to the apartment.

And the rest of day proceeded as usual. They got to the apartment. Saw some random searches on people and beatings, which Ruby avoided looking at, and they heard the occasional gunshot in the distance.

They all sat down and just waited. No one really talked. Roman sat on a chair near a window and was looking outside, Neo was napping on a chair, Coco had her sunglasses on and was sitting in the kitchen taking very small sips from a glass of water, and Velvet was next to Ruby listening to Jacques Schnees speech on the radio.

"And that is today's forecast. Now I will answer a letter from a... " Jaques lifted up a letter. "Concerned citizen. Now let's see here... it says-" Ruby turned off the Radio with the push of a button. She only really listened to him for the weather, afterwards she just stood listening. It didn't look like anyone really cared about her turning off the radio.

Ruby just decided to try and close her eyes and get some rest before lunch. She was still tired after all.

But just seconds after she did the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Unconcerned she just tried to block out the noise.

But then it got closer and closer until it was right next to the building.

"Oh crap… Neo watch the hall!" Roman said quickly and she heard him stand up quickly.

Ruby opened her eyes quickly and saw that Roman was looking out and down the window.

"What is it?" Coco said entering the room.

"CPs. And they stopped right at our building." Roman sounded kinda… scared and confused.

"Neo how is it looking out there?" He said and got three taps in response. "Okay good. Maybe-" Neo started to tap rapidly then could be heard slamming the door.

"You!" Roman turned to Coco. "Help Neo barricade that door! And you two!" He turned to Ruby and Velvet with a scared look on his face. "Get in the bedroom and then to the closet. There is a vent there. Open i-" The windows Roman were next to suddenly shattered as CPs broke through them. Roman was knocked into the kitchen and Coco the wall. In the few seconds that Ruby has she saw that they had lines attached to their belts. They repelled down the side of the building.

"Get them!" Three of them where in the room and all had stun batons. One moved to Ruby and Velvet. The other two went for Coco and Roman.

Ruby was suddenly overcome with memories, mainly the time she and her sister got arrested. She couldn't move, fear had taken her over. She didn't even have enough in her to scream.

But then Velvet jumped up and tackled the one heading for them.

"RUBY RUN!" She yelled as held him down but the CP hit her side with the baton. Velvet screamed in pain before getting thrown off.

Ruby heard the door in the kitchen get broken down. She knew what she had to do. While the CPs were distracted she jumped up, and ran to the bedroom.

"Runner!" A CP called out. She did not which one nor did she want to know.

Without hesitation she slammed the door behind her and pulled a cabinet down in front of it. Seconds later there was a bash on the door and Ruby braced it with her back.

Her mind was spinning as she held the door closed. How could this happen? Why are they after them now? Was this her fault? She started to panic and in the corner of her eye she saw the closet. And in it a few cardboard boxes. She remembered Roman saying there was vent. But now she heard the sounds of struggling and wood breaking in the living room.

"Suspects resisting arrest! Need reinforcem-" The sound of wood smashing something could be heard followed by a stun baton. Then more struggling and wood being smashed. Ruby heard glass being broken and stepped on. She walked away from the door and looked at it.

The evidence was clear. Her friends were fighting and it didn't sound like it was going in their favor.

But then one of the windows behind her shattered and glass went flying. Turning around out of surprise she saw a CP had entered the room. But this one had a gun that was aimed at her and she had barricaded herself in the room.

"Don't move." He said and Ruby did the only thing she could and raised her hands. Her breath was fast and she was trying to hold back tears. She had never more afraid in her life and she knew that either this CP would kill her or take her to the trains.

When the CP got close to her he raised his offhand up to grab her.

Ruby clenched her eyes shut and turned her head, she braced herself to be either thrown on the floor or against the wall.

But it never came.

Ruby opened her eyes slowly and saw that the CP wasn't moving. Be was just… frozen in place. Ruby lowered her arms.

"Huh?" She breathed out as she began to calm herself.

She looked outside the windows from where she stood and saw that a bird that was flying by was also frozen. The only sound that could be heard was Rubys breathing. Nothing else. It was as if the entire world had stopped.

She felt something land on her shoulder and tensed up. She started to panic again. She felt herself get turned around by her shoulder slowly. She was facing the door but now there was someone else in the room, in front of the door.

A man with a suit and briefcase.

* * *

 **Whew next chapter. Things are escalating as you fan see. Main reason is that there would not be much to do. The charcters wouldn't really want to talk and I got that idea from Half Life 2, when you start the game and go to rhe plaza area. Almost everyone will say they can't be seen talking with you. And that's about it really. Only one review I want to answer.**

 **Also Gordan Freeman... yes and no.**

 **Next chapter we get to delve into the more... resistance side of things.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. The Half Life games are owned by Valve.**

* * *

Ruby stared at the man in the suit. He looked creepy and something about him felt out of place, like he was not meant to be here.

The man removed his hand from her shoulder and walked over to the unbroken window. Ruby tried to turn over to face him but found herself moving very slow, it was like the world was frozen and she was moving in slow motion.

"I am afraid Miss Rose." He started to speak while looking out the window. "That we do not have much time." He turned to face her then walked over to the frozen CP who was still reaching out for Ruby.

Against her will Ruby felt her body automatically follow him and a quick speed. Yet when Ruby tried to move, and even speak herself, she could not. All she could was blink, breath, and just barely move her head.

The man stopped by the CPs right shoulder and brushed off some dust which was on the CPs shoulder.

"Despite my own input my employers thought it best to focus on our…. other client. You may have heard his name from the Vortigaunts, you may have not. After all the Combine keeps a tight leash on them." He paused and went over to the closet and opened it. Then he blinked at the vents, the one Roman said would be there, cover fell off with a silent thud.

He turned back and looked at Ruby.

"Now while my employers have not taken an interest in you, I have. What lies ahead for you will certainly be a difficult journey, one that may be full of friends, family, and traitors. One that interests me. Unfortunately Miss Rose time is short. I must get to my client who will be… waking up soon." He walked back over to Ruby and she felt her body turn back to its original position, the one before time froze. The only thing that didn't go back was her head and eyes which she still had some control over. She could just barely see him in the corner of her eye.

"You will not see me as frequently as my other client. And there is not much that I can do to help you on your journey. What I am doing for you now may be the best I will ever be able to do for you at all." Then he walked right beside Ruby and out of her sight, her eyes were now frozen yet she could still see. She heard him talking right beside her, as if he were in her ear. "If I were you I would take his pistol once he has been... terminated. Then make it through that vent your…. friend told you about. Also remember these two words for they will signify your time to act."

She felt his breath as he leaned his head by her ear.

"Follow Freeman."

Then just like that Ruby felt his presence vanish and time resumed.

Ruby's eyes went wide as it did. The CP would get her and this whole thing would end. She felt her head go back to the side and her eyes clenched tightly as they were before.

Time came back slowly at first, then it hit like lighting.

The first thing Ruby heard was a bone crunching snap, a flatline, then two thuds. One loud and one metallic, both right in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked down.

The CP was dead.

His head was snapped, no twisted, as it was facing the wrong way.

Suddenly the fighting in the other room stopped.

Then came the shouting.

"Officer down! Secure them and break down that door!"

There was a loud thud as someone tried to break the door down. Struggling could be heard as the others, Coco, Velvet, Roman, and Neo, were all taken away.

Thinking quickly, and doing exactly what the man said, she hesitantly picked up the CPs pistol with one hand and ran for the now open closet. She closed it behind her and without any second thought went into the vent.

Ruby didn't know how long she was in there, then she heard the door break down and crawled even faster.

She crawled so fast that she didn't see that the vent suddenly went down at a angle. So much so that when Ruby reached that part she started to slide. Ruby was so surprised that she didn't even cry out.

Then came the many sudden turns and dust that left Ruby disoriented and made it hard to breath.

It felt like a eternity on the slide of dust and turns.

Then she hit something, only this time it broke and Ruby hit the concrete ground face first. When she did she lost hold of the pistol and heard it slide off somewhere.

"Ow." She said weakly and slowly sat up. Rubbing her head as she did so.

Only to find herself outside in a alleyway.

Remembering the pistol she looked around groggily and saw it just a few feet away.

She managed to get up and walk over to it.

However she was too slow.

"Halt!" She heard two sets of footsteps and looked behind her to see two CPs approaching. Both with SMGs held at hip level. Out of habit she already had her hands up.

"Don't move!" One said, then to his partner, who looked very tall and kinda slender, he said. "Get the pistol."

"Copy." The tall one said and kept his gun pointed at Ruby as he walked. For some reason his voice, while garbled by the chatter device, sounded familiar.

The CP made eye contact with Ruby as he passed her then stopped walking.

"She's armed!" He shouted out and held the gun right at Ruby's head.

This didn't make any sense. Ruby had only the pistol and that was laying a few feet away. What weapon could she have?

"Get over here so I can get it!" The tall one said and the other CP compiled. He walked over and aimes his SMG at her head as well.

All the while Ruby was sweating and shaking.

The CP apparently decided that now he should report this.

"This is Civil Protection unit num-"

He never finished.

The tall one suddenly drove his elbow left elbow onto the others head. Breaking the glass eye holes and causing him to stagger back.

Ruby got pushed to the ground by the tall one before he raised his SMG up and fired at the staggered one. He unloaded the whole clip. The CPs body was riddled with bullet holes and there was blood all around him. The flatline came signifying his death.

The robotic voice announced a downed CP on the radio.

Ruby looked up at the one who gunned down his partner who quickly reloaded the SMG before walking over and taking his former partners SMG, be attached it to his belt.

Ruby couldn't move.

She couldn't understand what just happened.

A CP just gunned down another.

She had never heard of this.

Then he looked back at her and Ruby thought he would shoot her.

He didn't.

The CP walked over to her and held out a hand.

"We have to go, right now." He said and knelt down with his hand still out.

Ruby, who didn't have any other options, other than stay there and get caught, took his hand and he pulled her up.

He quickly walked over to the pistol, picked it up, and handed it to Ruby.

"Follow me." He said and ran down the alley, away from the dead CP.

Ruby, against her better judgment, followed. Pistol in hand.

The two stopped at the end of the alley as the tall CP messed with his helmet. He pulled the ear thing off and messed with some wires.

As he did he pushed her against the wall with his free hand. Doing so put her in cover.

A few more seconds of messing with the earpiece came before a spark came.

"It's me." He said, talking into the radio. Talking to someone. "The plan went to hell fast." The CP peaked around the corner and then pulled his head back. "Don't worry I have her." A small pause. "Yes it's her. I know because of the silver eyes. You will see for yourself. Are you at the place? Well hurry up then! You know I can't do that, O said I have to stay here and get as many people out as I can. Take it up with him when you get there." The CP stopped talking and quickly messed with the wires again, but when he was done the radio wasn't back on.

Ruby was even more confused. Who was looking for her and who is O? (P.S that's a O not a zero)

She didn't have time to ask as the CP looked at her.

"Come on, we have to go now!" He said loudly and ran across the street. Ruby followed.

The sirens came on. Not the car ones but the city wide one.

The one for when a criminal was to be hunted down.

/

Ruby didn't really know how long she ran with the Tall CP. They never stayed still for more than a few seconds, and that was just to check corners and streets for CPs. When it was clear they hightailed it.

Sometimes they had to hide to avoid choppers, others small patrols, and Ruby swore that in the distance she could hear the steps of a Strider. The Tall CP took all caution and kept them out of sight.

Even out of sight of other citizens. So many people that could have come with them they simply bypassed. The Tall CP didn't even look like he was considering taking them.

At one point she asked him why the are passing all these people. Why they can't bring them.

All he had to say was. "They would draw attention." Of course there was no arguing. So she stayed quiet.

Not that she really could. All this running around was tiring. She was trying to catch her breath as she keeled over in a alley.

"We are close." She looked up at the Tall CP who was looking at a old building. Then he turned to face her.

"Go in there and hide. Someone will come by to pick you up. Assuming she hasn't been caught or delayed." He said. "Keep that pistol ready, if you are found you may have to use it."

Ruby looked at the pistol which she still had in her hand. She only kept it because the man with the case said so, but she prayed that she wouldn't have to use it. However she may have to. She looked the pistol though and the thought of shooting someone, even a CP, was one that made her shudder.

Sure she wanted to be a Huntress years ago, but that was only to slay monsters. Slay Grimm. And they haven't been seen in years.

"Hey." The Tall CP said and she looked up at him. He kneeled down and put his left hand on her shoulder. "You'll be okay…. kiddo."

Kiddo? Ruby recognized that nickname. There was only one person who called her that.

"Un-"

A flash emanated from above them. Both turned and looked up.

Flying above them was a Scanner and it just took their picture. Without hesitation the CP pulled up his SMG, pushed Ruby aside, and fired at it. After several hits it went down. Its front smoked up and exploded, the rest of it went down in a smoky mess.

It was too late.

The sirens went off and without a doubt it reported their location.

"Dammit!" He said and looked at Ruby who was pulling herself up from the ground. "Go now!"

He pointed to a broken window in the building. Ruby looked at it then back to the CP who was running back down the way they came. The SMG in his hands ready and the one on his back also ready.

She watched him go and stop on the sidewalk.

"HALT!" Another CP shouted out from around the corner. The Tall CP turned and fired. Shots were returned and then he ran.

Two followed him.

He was leading them away.

She looked on for a few more seconds before running to the building and climbing through the window.

Upon entering it was dark and very rundown. No lights were on, the paint on the walls was fading, other windows were smashed, a few shattered. There was no useable furniture. It was all smashed or decayed beyond use. It was covered in dust as well.

Ruby covered her mouth with her elbow so that she wouldn't cough or inhale any of it.

She thought about waiting by the window but the sounds of distant gunfire and choppers made her go further in the building.

"Okay, I just have to find a place to hide." Ruby said to herself. Easier said than done. This place looked like it was uninhabitable. Probably why she had to hide here. First she just had to figure out where she could hide. Downstairs wasn't a good idea there was hardly any place to hide, maybe upstairs.

/

She found a crate. Just a crate among other crates, all empty. She was hiding in one which was on it's side and facing the wall. She was holding her legs and had her chin on her knees. The pistol was by her right foot and she sighed.

She was probably there for a hour. Nothing had happened. All she could occasionally hear was the sound of of choppers. The gunfire faded not long after she found the box.

All Ruby could do was think.

Think about how she practically abandoned everyone.

Coco, Velvet, and even Roman and Neo even though she only just met them. How could this all happen in just a few days? What did they do wrong to get noticed so quickly? Nothing she could think of at the moment. She sighed and leaned back.

She would have cried for them if she had to will too, but she didn't. Ruby has lost so much. Her sister, her father, her uncle, everything. She wasted tears years ago and had none to spare now.

Ruby felt like just taking a nap now, she was tired. All this running and hiding.

She started to close her eyes and lean back, trying to get comfortable.

Then she heard a door break down. Downstairs. Footsteps. Radio chatter.

"Suspect last seen here, spread out."

"Copy." Came several replies. The footsteps spread out. A few sets came up the stairs.

Ruby was breathing heavily and grabbed the pistol. She had to stay quiet so she tried to calm herself. However thoughts of what would happen if she was caught flooded her mind.

She could be killed or worse. There were rumors of course. Ones about what happens to those who go on the trains. Nothing but rumors but at this moment they all flooded her mind.

Terrible things. So many terrible things.

Radio chatter got closer and closer to her. She could also hear the sound of a stun baton.

So they would take her alive, that only mader her start to panic more.

The footsteps got closer and closer and she held her breath.

The steps ended right by her crate and she heard them turn in her direction. The CPs feet appeared in the corner of her eye.

Her body froze as the CP started to kneel down to get a look.

She carefully brought up the pistol and took aim. Her hands were shaking and she was trying not to cry out or make a single noise.

Her finger was about to pull the trigger.

Then the CP got pulled back, she saw arms wrapped around the neck and then he got pulled back out of sight.

She couldn't see it but she could hear the struggle. Boxes got smashed, glass broken, then the there was a neck snapping followed by the flatline.

"Officer down!" Stun batons went off and then there were gunshots.

"Suspect armed, need rein-" A single shot then a flatline. More came up stairs then a succfle could be heard. A lot of punching and throwing with some wood being broken. Sounded like it was being thrown around to be and smashed into people.

Then it stopped.

There was a sigh as someone reloaded a gun. Ruby heard shells dropping as this person reloaded.

Whoever it was then began to walk over to Ruby's crate. The footsteps got closer and closer and Ruby still held up the pistol. Ready to fire at a moments notice. Two legs rounded the corner and stopped in front of the crate.

The person had boots and some ragged jeans on. At the sight of this Ruby knew this wasn't a CP. She didn't lower the gun however.

The person put a hand on top of the crate and kneeled down.

The person was female, had a old leather jacket on, a purple cloth on the right hip, and a revolver in it's holster on the left hip, and had fingerless gloves on. When the face came into view this person had a cloth around her face as well as some black goggles on, but what stood out most was the hair. Which was a very, very, bright blonde.

Ruby knew of only one person who had that kind of hair.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby said, she felt tears in her eyes.

The person pulled down the cloth on her face and the goggles.

It was her.

The eyes, the face, and the hair.

Yang put a small smile on her face.

"Hey sis." She said with a teary voice.

Ruby dropped the gun and embraced her sister who embraced her in return.

The two hugged while sitting down for a minute. There were some tears and quiet crying, but Yang had to break away. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Come on, we don't have time to hug." Ruby picked up the pistol with one hand and grabbed onto Yangs hand with the other.

She pulled her up and Ruby looked around.

Sure enough there was a small number of CPs. Some had gunshot wounds and laid motionless. Others looked to have blunt force trauma to the helmet and lay unconscious.

"We have to go, they will be sending reinforcements." Yang stated and held onto Ruby's hand while leading her off the second floor of the building.

Despite Yangs earlier words Ruby had to ask questions.

"Yang you're alive! How!? Last I saw you were taken away! How did you get away! Please tell m-"

"Ruby, not now. Later." Yang said quickly and sternly. Yany pulled her as she walked and Ruby had trouble keeping up. At this point Yang was dragging her along.

Down the stairs they went, around a corner, and into a kitchen. Along the way there was some more unconscious CPs.

Yang opened up a cupboard and reached inside. She fumbled around, making dust fly, until she found what she was looking for. She pulled something and a cupboard on the other side of the room shifted and revealed a secret passage.

"Come on." Yang went to the cupboard, still holding onto Ruby's hand tightly, and opened it, revealing a set of stairs going down while shrouded in darkness. Yang pulled a flashlight out from her pocket and turned it on.

"Go on." Yang let go of Ruby's hand, with a bit of hesitation, and handed Ruby the flashlight. Ruby shined the light down the stairs, which looked old, and hesitantly went down them. Yang pulled out another flashlight, took a few steps down the stairs and closed the cupboard behind her.

"Come on." Yang went down the stairs quickly to get to Ruby who was waiting for her at the bottom. "It's not safe, not even down here."

Yang pulled out her revolver and held it at her side.

Ruby knew one thing. Her sister was different. Yang used to be a thrill-seeker, a tomboy. Just by looking at her, and seeing how she acted and what she sounded like now, Ruby could tell she changed. Her stance was different, one of caution. She took the lead and held up the revolver with the flashlight.

Looking around Ruby saw that this was a basement. Old furniture lay everywhere. It was very dark and smelled old and decayed. As Ruby followed Yang there was another smell. One that smelled nasty. Yang went over to another bookcase and pushed it to the side. Behind it was a tunnel that was dug into the wall. As Ruby got closer it smelled horrid. Like trash and filthy water.

It was only then that Ruby realized where they were going.

"The sewers!?" Ruby said loudly as she trailed behind Yang. Of all the places the sewers was the last place she wanted to be.

"It's one of the few… safe-ish ways to get around. It's how I got here in the first place. Now come on, the sooner we get into the sewers the sooner we can get out of Vale. That and you'll get used it."

With that Yang approached the hole, which was large enough for a person to walk through, and checked the corners before stepping through.

She waited for Ruby.

Through sheer force of will Ruby took a breath, which she regretted breathing as she felt nauseous, and walked over to Yang. Who pulled the bookshelf in front of the hole as well as she could to hide it.

"Alright, come one. No time to lose." Yang took the lead with the revolver and flashlight once again held up in front of her.

* * *

 **I am back.**

 **Sorry for keeping you all on hold. One reason was because I needed time to think. Another was because this story wasn't getting much attention so I decided to wait. Now that it has gained some attention it is back in my schedule.**

 **Yes I know that things may be a bit rushed what with bringing Yang into the story so soon. However if you think about Half Life 2 was a bit rushed in the beginning. Of course it's a game and people wantes action.**

 **Also as for the guest who asked how this all happened so quickly, read the first chapter. I will say this however. The Combine are very advanced and when they invade worlds they go through in swarm. They send in countless machines and synths. No matter how skilled a huntsman or huntress is they will wear down and die.**

 **That is all I have to say.**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
